


The Worst Pokemon Trainer That Ever Lived

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/F, Facials, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Hemipenes, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Hilda has dreams of aspiring to be champion one day, but her greatest obstacle to that isn't that she has to grow into the best trainer she can be, it's that her Pokemon don't respect her enough to do what she says and would much rather force her down to her knees and have her suck them off. But it's not just Pokemon who want a piece of her mouth, as she learns firsthand in her travels that Unova is full of girls who want nothing more than to fuck her face. Commission for Avictimisme.





	

"Come on Serperior, let's make this an easy win! I know you can do this!" By all outward accounts, I look like a normal everyday trainer, but the truth of this situation is anything but. I can't tell anyone, of course; it's way too embarrassing to admit and prefacing any time I get into a fight with, "Sorry, but I don't know if my Pokemon will actually cooperate with me, I'm actually a garbage trainer and the inmates are running the asylum," wouldn't do me any favours. But it was the truth; as I sent out my Serperior I really had no idea if this was going to be one of those occasional battles where my Pokemon turned on me. It was a possibility I lived with constantly and there was nothing I could do to actually control it. I wish I could, because when my Pokemon can do what they're supposed to do, it's magical, and I'm rolling around in all of the victory money I could ever hope for.

When they go into business for themselves, though? It's not nearly as good.

The name is Hilda, and I'm still not sure if I want it to be in lights some day. Not like this. My dreams of being the Unova league champion go back years, but that was before I imagined the world taking the turns it did and ended up being the chaotic mess of disappointments and insane revelations it ended up being. I know that if I do reach that point it'll be through either luck or some merciful miracle, but I'm getting ahead of myself, and the trainer in front of me deserves all my focus for the moment as she sends out her Simipour. It's such a pitifully easy match up for Serperior that I'm left hoping she'll take the lazy way out and just razor leaf it down to unconsciousness so I could get my money and move on from this.

But the second Serperior comes out of her Pokeball, she turns her head toward me and shoots me a stare that I just know is all bad news. "No, come on," I groan, not even bothering to hold onto my dignity as I let out a tired whine. I'm past dignity now. So far past dignity that I've forgotten what it looks like anymore. "It's a fucking Simipour, come on you don't even have to expend any effort to make it fall over!" But Serperior ignores her opponent utterly and inches toward me with a lurid gaze in her eyes. "Fuck, could you at least shoot some leaves at it first? I'd really like to get paid, throw me something here."

The look the other trainer gave me was one of absolute confusion. They all thought roughly the same thing; I just didn't have enough gym badges yet for my Pokemon to respect me. But that's the problem; I do have enough badges, and my Pokemon are all just exceptionally shitty. I don't think a couple of shiny pieces of metal would change our relationship very much, but then, badges are the conventional wisdom given to trainers whose Pokemon just think them too weak to be worth taking orders from. My problem was something much worse than that.

Serperior ignores everything I'm asking her, and I know it's because I have zero leverage to bargain with her. She'll do what she wants regardless of what I have to say about it, and why throw me a bone when she seems me as something so utterly beneath her? The gaze of the smirking grass type slowly slithering toward me is enough to leave me nervously shifting my own eyes away, acting like the prey that I have so utterly become as my opponent continues to scratch her head in total confusion, not knowing what to make out of what's happening before her. I know the look all too well; it's someone who doesn't understand proper trainer etiquette for what to do in a situation like this, how to proceed in a battle where one trainer's Pokemon has brushed it all off.

But I can guarantee that what she's about to see isn't something that some Trainer Tips sign on the side of the road ever prepared her for.

Sending her vines out toward me, Serperior gets me into the position she wants and I don't fight it, going down to my knees without any opposition or dignity. I'm past dignity now. Fuck, I was past dignity the day I first got Serperior, back when she was just an insufferably smug Snivy who was already putting me in "my place". So there's not much reason to fight against the fully evolved Pokemon who's already got her vines around me as she slithers forward, and now my 'opponent' is even more confused than ever, but she's not ready for this. Shit, I'm hardly ready for this and it's become my life.

Fun lesson about snake Pokemon; they have two dicks. Even some of the women, as I learned to startling shock the first time she shoved her twin cocks into my face. But back then, she was a squat two feet tall, not the almost eleven that she's grown into, and her cocks have definitely grown proportionately the whole time, and as they emerge from within whatever internal pouch holds them until they're needed. They push against my face and rub along them, and she's sitting there all smug and excited as a pair of long, tapered, bright red snake cocks drag along my cheeks. It sure is everything I'd ever want out of a Pokemon battle gone awry.

"You could have at least helped me out," I grumble, but I don't get anything but an excited hiss in return as I reach my hands up and grab both dicks, careless and submissive as I just accept my low place in this world now. I've been through this all before, too many times spent right here to even care about trying to fight against it. It's a horrible thing to say, but there's a point where you've sucked so many dicks and been treated so thoroughly raw by every last person to fuck your mouth that you start to just accept your position as a cocksucker and go with it. There's not much else you can do, really. It's just something to accept and roll with, for better or worse.

I lean my head off to the left and take one of Serperior's cocks into my mouth. She lets out another excited sound as she feels my mouth around her cock and it's the closest thing to a nice remark I'm likely to get out of her today as she stares down at me, overcoming the language barrier between us through the harsh dismissal of pure disgust. Even as I start to suck on her dick, she looks at me like I'm nothing, like I'm pitiful, and the further into my mouth I take her, the worse it gets. She could not muster up the care or respect for me that she would show even the Simipour she's allowed to remain conscious.

The look of utter, creeping terror across my "opponent's" eyes is a palpable one. She's calling her Pokemon back to its ball and scrambling off. Probably the best reaction of the bunch, as far as I'm concerned. Some people stare open-mouthed in shock. Some whip out their phones and start recording it. I've had more than a few people take the sight of a cute girl whose jean shorts hug what is probably the best ass in Unova if I'm being humble down on her knees and sucking a Pokemon off as a reason to get involved themselves. And there's really nothing I can do to stop that either as I end up spitroasted between my opponent and my Pokemon. But thankfully, this is the least destructive or embarrassing outcome.

But now it's just me and Serperior. The intimacy I never wanted. My hands work up and down the lengths of both her cocks as I suck off the first one, and I try to focus on just doing a good job and keeping her happy, because when she's content, she usually doesn't feel the need to do any worse to me than she's already doing, and I can just focus on taking my "punishment" without having to worry about things getting any worse. And to that end, there's a silver lining to the horrible reality of all of this; being the oral slave of my own Pokemon has made me a world class cocksucker. I spend so much time a day doing it that I'd fucking better have figured out how to make this work by now.

I move over to the other dick with ease. My double cocked girl gave me plenty of practice on the art of sucking off two dicks at once, too. Which came in handy when my team grew, because right now I'm up to a team of six and all they really care about is my mouth around their dicks. Serperior has two, and she's a greedy one, wanting me to work over both cocks at the same time, and who the fuck am I to say no to her? Apparently I'm just a lowly little cocksucker who needs to learn who's really in control.

Back and forth I go, taking each into my mouth and giving them a nice few bobs of my head, sucking the long, intimidating cocks down and letting my hands be the main factor in keeping them both happy. Stroking quickly along the bases, I work the spit that my mouth leaves on dick down to make it a slicker experience. Everything is a well oiled, steady process now; I'm like a cocksucking machine, and I don't think there is any dick I wouldn't be able to handle. Even the formidable hemipenes of my Serperior are something I can take. It's not a great thing to be bragging about but when your whole life has become centered around the fact that you're the oral slave to your own Pokemon, the standards are so low that you take what you can fucking get.

For a while, I think I'm in the clear, slurping down the two cocks each, my hands and my head all working in perfect sync. If this were anyone who didn't feel like degrading me, I'd be their queen after a cocksucking like this, but Serperior apparently needs to make up for ways in which she can't call me a whore outright, and when her vines grab my wrists, I know it's all over. A few more vines reach for her cocks, a quick wrapping around them to pull them in tightly as she uses them as limbs, and she brings both dicks right up to my lips, pushes the heads into my mouth, and I wish so badly that I had some way to stop this, but there's nothing I can do now; it's out of my hands, and I'm about to take the brunt of some savage punishment.

Serperior slams forward, driving both of her cocks not only into my mouth but all the way down into my throat, making me gag as my lips press against the scaly green underbelly of my first Pokemon. I had been going fast, but clearly not fast enough for her taste as she sinks down into the path before of her brutal, all out facefucking, rocking her hips back and forth as she works her cock down my gullet and refuses to stop, making me choke and sputter. If she could speak, I could only imagine what sorts of slurs she'd be throwing my way, what harsh, cruel words she'd be using to embarrassing me with, but honestly I don't even need to think about it very much to figure it out, because I've taken all those sentiments to hear.

Kneeling in the middle of a forest with two cocks slamming down my throat at the same time, I know full fucking well what I am. A slut. Just a cum addled throat whore who lives to serve her own Pokemon. My mouth is their plaything and all I can do is accept their brutal use of it and drink down all of the cum they're lucky enough to give me. A choking trainer is a good trainer, and I am queen bitch of choking on cock given how deep and hard they all seem to love going all the way down into my throat again and again. There's nothing I can do to stop this and I'm done trying, accepting my lot in life as their cum dumpster fucktoy. It's all I'm good for. It's all I've ever been good for.

A good trainer could stop this. Could discipline and command respect out of her Pokemon. But I was so low that every new Pokemon I caught was the same way; all they wanted to do was fuck my mouth. I have a full team of six, and they're all great Pokemon who've carried me through bitter fights and even gym battles, so clearly there's not something wrong with them. Hell, they could probably tackle the Pokemon League and win. The problem is clearly with me. I'm just a deepthroat loving slut who lives to worship big, fat cocks, and they all know it. They look at me like that because I give off that vibe and they just take it all. It's the only solution I've managed to come to.

As my throat bulges out with the two thick girlcocks stuffed within it, pleasure surges through me. I have my Gardevoir to thank for fucking around with my head as she gave me the "gift" of basically having a g-spot right in my throat. Whenever a big cock slammed down my throat, I didn't only gag and drool and make an absolute wreck out of myself. I got off on it. It was their little bit of mercy as my pussy was almost always thoroughly neglected and they rarely let me touch myself, relishing in the chance to watch me get off just from sucking cock. Another little mark of degradation as they let the actions and realities of the moment sink in for what they were in absence of being able to tell me with words how they felt.

Few experiences in all the world as quite as low as getting off from being facefucked, but here I am, my eyes rolling back as I moan and whine around the cock choking me out, my hips bucking as my panties become soaked from the mess of my orgasm, my pussy spasming and begging for something as the pulsating waves of pleasure coursing through me crave a more intimate kind of touch. But I don't get any. Instead, I get Serperior pulling out of my mouth, her cocks swatting against my face before they fire off, and I'm not lucky enough to get a double facial this time. Instead, only one cock cums all over my face, coating it in the sticky, sap-like spunk that grass types have, smelling vaguely fresh and foresty, while the other points down to my black vest and the white tank top I wear it over. There's nothing I could do to stop it as she stares down at me with utter disdain and cums all over my clothes, the spunk streaking across them being something I have little hope of being able to clean off until I could get them into a washing machine.

"Why?" I groans, slumping back, panting and shivering as breathlessness and the afterglow take me all at once. The delighted haze I feel is always a guilty one as I struggle with the fact that I felt so fucking good to be done so wrong. It's that last little reminder I need, as I step up to my feet and call Serperior back into her Pokeball, that I really am nothing but the plaything whore they've made me into. 

Sometimes I wonder how far they'll take me. If they're going to cooperate with me long enough to make become champion, and what it would say that the worst trainer that ever lived was Unova's champion. But it's the only way I can really dream about that anymore.


End file.
